


Surprise Box

by TyJax_EeOwen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Deadpool being Deadpool, Funny-ness, Gift/Package, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Deadpool (2016), Stark Tower, Wade Being Wade, Wade Has Issues, Wade isn't a Contortionist, Wade's A Gift, civil war never happened, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJax_EeOwen/pseuds/TyJax_EeOwen
Summary: “It’s addressed to you,” Steve pointed out to Bucky after reading the note and address that was plastered to the side of it. After a moment of getting it out of the cardboard, he saw the small handle on the side of the note that said "Open Me, Bucky" and he quirked a brow. There was a moment of tension before he pulled open and saw Deadpool’s head, masked in the red and black fabric he wore.“I’m not a contortionist,” he heard the head say.[Or the one where Wade had himself sent to Bucky in a package as a gift]





	Surprise Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirLya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLya/gifts).



> Hope ya'll enjoy this. Thank you, [SirLya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLya/pseuds/SirLya) for giving me the idea to post this.

Bucky was worried, really worried. He’d gotten a text from Wade the day before saying that he wanted to visit and would show up with some flair so that he knew it was him. So all Bucky could think was that he’d break something and would a bad impression before really even meeting the group.

Besides that, he wasn’t really sure if they should be introduced. Wade and Steve were so different and he had this inkling that Steve would disapprove. He wouldn’t stop them or anything, it was Wade’s decision if he wanted to show himself and make a mess of it. He continuously glanced through the window of the Rec-Room, expecting him to end up breaking through it or something because it seemed like something he’d do. He was that insane.

“You okay, Buck?” at his name, he turned to see Steve looking at him in question and confusion, like he was making sure that Bucky was fine. He was, but just a bit worried because he didn’t want there to be a mess of a first impression. Steve still didn’t actually know about Wade. He knew that he was dating someone from when he was in hiding, but he didn’t actually know that it was Wade. Barton had thankfully kept it secret and hadn’t said a word to anyone but Romanoff, but she didn’t really talk much and never brought it up. She never said a word about it. Though he didn’t expect her to.

“Yeah, I’m good, just-... jumpy,” he lied, using it as an excuse and from the look he gained, he assumed that Steve chocked it up Bucky having had a nightmare or something because he’d had nightmares and that tended to be why he was overactive most of the time. He was much more aware and sharp after one. And sleep deprived.

 _“Sir, there’s a large package in the Lobby for you. Should I have it brought to you?”_ Jarvis suddenly spoke up to Stark, who was sat on the sofa across from them, messing with a tablet and what was on it. There was a pause of silence before the man looked up, his expression showing that he was thinking. Did he order something? The expression said that he was asking himself that and he wasn’t sure what to really think himself at that. It could’ve been a part that he’d ordered weeks ago, but wouldn’t he remember that? If he needed it?

“Take it to my lab, Jarvis,” he announced as he stood from the couch. He drank the rest of his coffee and dropped it off in the sink before heading to the elevator.

 _“A note was found, Sir. It instructs that it should be opened when Sergeant Barnes is in the room,”_ all eyes were immediately on him and he frowned in confusion, staring at the space ahead of him for a moment before he gravitated towards a reason that could be correct. Either Wade sent a gift so they were distracted when he appeared, or it was an actual package that was ordered for him. He wasn’t entirely sure.

“Don’t look at me, I haven’t bought anything,” he shrugged in return to all the eyes on him. The group that was in the room seemed confused, but there were a few shrugs in reply.

“Okay, Jarvis, have it brought to the Rec-Room,” Tony requested and silence followed as the AI conveyed the order. A few long minutes later and the elevator doors opened, Happy and another man dragging in a box that was half the size of Bucky himself. It was dragged into the middle of the room where everyone started crowding around it. Stark, Steve, Barton, Romanoff and Banner stood around it, Stark closer because he probably wanted to see what was in it.

“It’s addressed to you,” Steve pointed out to Bucky after reading the note and address that was plastered to the side of it. The Soldier stared at the box and quickly took a look around in suspicion before reaching out with his metal and flesh hand, pulling apart all of the tape that was wrapped around the top. He shook off the tape and hesitated in opening the thick, cardboard flaps and looked into see a big wooden box that was about the size of the cardboard it was in.

After a moment of getting it out of the cardboard, he saw the small handle on the side of the note that said _Open Me, Bucky_ and he quirked a brow. There was a moment of tension before he pulled open and saw Deadpool’s head, masked in the red and black fabric he wore. His eyes widened considerably and felt everyone roundup behind him, gasping and staring and Bucky climbed to his feet and took a step backwards.

“I’m not a contortionist,” he heard the head say before it twisted and strained like he was trying to move.

“Wade?” Steve asked incredulously and Bucky’s heart was hammering in his chest. What the hell was he meant to say to this!?

He stared, only then registering what was said when he actually noticed that he was indeed contorted up inside the crate. He continued to stare as he lowered back down to a crouch in front of the box.

“How the hell did you get in there?” he asked as he reached in to try and find a place that he could grab and wouldn’t hurt him when he tried getting him out. His shoulders seemed to be the only area he could grab that would pull him out at once and wouldn’t hurt as much, so that was what he gripped carefully.

“Wait, you know Wilson?” Stark spoke up as he sat back down on the couch and watched as Bucky attempted to ease him out, which wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.

“I- yeah, I do,” he answered distractedly and started reaching for other parts of his body, trying to inch him out the easy way. Not easy, was really not easy.

“Can you help me out of here before we have a casual conversation? I can’t feel my spine,” at that, Bucky focused completely on trying to get him out, and once there seemed to be less strain on the Merc’s body he practically popped out and landed on him, sprawled out over him for a moment while catching his breath and groaning. “My back… it hurts. I need a walker, does anyone have a walker? Cap? Buck? C'mon, one of you fossils should have one,” he complained and didn’t even bother trying to move off of Bucky.

“Wade, we’re not as physically old as we are biological,” Steve pointed out as he reached out and forced him to stand, holding him there until Bucky climbed to his feet and they walked him to the couch, almost dropping him there. As soon as he hit the sofa, he groaned in relief.

“Next time, I’m coming through the window,” Wade commented like he hadn’t even heard Steve say anything and just seemed to relax there. Bucky crossed his arms and watched him bemusedly.

“I actually thought that was how you’d show up,” he let a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips and could see when the Marc glanced up at him. The mask covered everything, but he could pick up key movements for whatever face the man made under the red and black mask.

“Wait, you knew he’d be here?” Banner spoke up after not having said a word in this situation. He’d just been quiet and watched, much like the two Shield Agents that were still watching.

“Yeah, he sent a text last night,” Bucky replied with a shrug as he glanced between Steve, Stark and Wade. It wasn’t anything new that they texted each other. They did on the regular, but it was mostly when he was alone and the rest of the time, it was either on a mission when everything was calm and they were safe or they were hanging around in the lounge room or Rec Room, where everyone tended to be doing something and wasn’t really paying that much attention.

“A text? He has your number? How?” Steve frowned at him, almost like he was lightly accusing him of something that even he wasn’t sure of. He looked like he was questioning him and interrogating him in some way, or like he really wanted to just to get a straight answer out of him.

“Because I gave it to him?” Bucky replied, uncertain of his answer so it came out as more of a question. He glanced back down to Wade and then shifted closer, moving to sit beside him on the edge of the couch with his hands locked together, elbows resting on his knees.

“When? You haven’t left the Tower since Steve brought you back,” Stark spoke up again and he quirked a brow, clearing his throat for a moment because he knew that Steve would more than likely be disappointed with his answer. He was sure of it.

“First, I have left the Tower, when you guys weren’t paying attention. Second, I gave it to him before Barton showed up and took me to Xavier,” he gestured over towards the archer who just simply shrugged beside the spy and gave them a smile. Steve actually looked at him like he was surprised by this knowledge and it only confirmed that none of them actually knew about that mission, if he could call it that.

“So you knew him when you were in hiding?” Steve then asked as a statement and stared between the both of them. He didn’t take in the fact that he was disappointed to know this, though it was news that apparently they knew Wade before they got together, and it was a question for later. “Why didn’t you say anything, Wade?” the Captain turned his stare on the Merc and Bucky was on the verge of frowning at Steve for the way he was looking at the man because he never said anything about Bucky being there.

“Because I didn’t think he wanted me to and turns out, he didn’t,” Wade shrugged and threw his arms along the back of the couch, resting them there and shifting a little closer to Bucky on the seat, and by that point, he saw the flicker in Stark’s gaze, something questioning.

“Why do I get the feeling that there’s more going on between you two?” the billionaire leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on the arms of the chair as he stared suspiciously at them. Bucky clenched his jaw.

“Because there is,” he answered simply with a tension in his muscles. He hadn’t really wanted to say anything until he felt like he could. And it wasn’t the time. Though it seemed like he didn’t really have a choice in the matter since Stark seemed to pick their key moves apart.

“We’re dating. I’m actually here because-...” Bucky glanced around to Wade as he shifted and there were a few pauses, hearing him curse and groan under his breath. There was another pause and he reached a hand around behind him. “Aww, my back,” he complained and then forced himself to move until he was kneeling on the floor ahead of Bucky, staring up at him through his mask. “James Buchanan Barnes. Will you marry my imperfect ass and make me the happiest douchebag alive?”

Bucky’s eyes were wide as he stared down at the Merc, his mouth falling open with his chest heating up fast, his heart beating faster and faster and the blood rushing through his veins. He swallowed thickly and couldn’t say anything from the shock. He felt happiness burst through him.

“Holy shit,” Steve muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, though that was about the moment that Bucky dropped from the couch and enveloped the Marc in a hug, though it was more like a tackle since they both ended up on the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you enjoyed it.


End file.
